


Boy Crush

by halesins



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesins/pseuds/halesins
Summary: I wanna kiss her lipsYeah ‘cause they taste like youI wanna drown myselfIn a bottle of her perfume(Based on the song ‘Girl Crush’ by Little Big Town covered by Harry Styles)





	1. Chapter 1

Kirishima sat in class staring blankly at his notebook while Aizawa-Sensei droned on at the front of the classroom. He knew he should be taking notes. Exams were coming up soon, and he already didn’t know the material all that well. But his mind was just.. preoccupied. 

He hadn’t been able to focus since he found out about Bakugou and Uraraka. All of class 1-a was shocked when they found out. 

—

“It’s just a stupid fling,” Bakugou explained one night when Kaminari wouldn’t stop pestering him for details. “An easy fuck honestly. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Most were surprised by Bakugou’s harsh words. Kirishima hadn’t been phased by his bluntness, but still winced when he spoke. People berated Katsuki with questions, but he had just shrugged them off. 

“This is why I didn’t tell anybody,” Bakugou said harshly. “Bunch of nosy bastards.”

—

Kirishima had shown up at Mina’s door that night. He needed to hear how Uraraka felt about it. If she had feelings for Bakugou. 

Mina had told him that there truly was nothing there. Uraraka was bored and Bakugou was fun. It really was just a fling. 

— 

There was no reason for Kirishima to be so hung up on it still. Everyone else in their class had just given up. Accepted that they were just friends- or classmates- with benefits. 

Kirishima’s head was swimming, and he was so out of it that he didn’t even hear the bell ring. 

“Hey Ei,” Kaminari shouted, breaking him from his trance. “You coming to lunch or are you just gonna sit and wait for the next class to begin?” 

“Yeah I’m coming,” Kirishima replied with an uncomfortable chuckle, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll meet you guys there in a few.” 

Kaminari gave him a thumbs up before leaving with Sero, and he saw Mina give him a sympathetic smile before turning and following the other two out. 

Kirishima let out a long breath after they left, and he stayed in his seat until Bakugou strutted out of the classroom with Uraraka right on his heels. He sighed before putting on a fake smile and making his way to the cafeteria. 

— 

He looked around as he walked through the crowded lunchroom, and neither Bakugou or Uraraka were anywhere in sight, confirming his suspicions he was having in the classroom. 

When he arrived at his lunch table he quickly sat down. 

“Hey sorry I had to talk to Aizawa-Sensei.” he lied. His words were rushed and he sounded out of breath, and he silently cursed at himself for lying to his best friends. 

He smiled brightly to avert his friends’ attention from his awkward entrance, and Kaminari quickly shrugged it off before returning to his story about how he ‘accidentally punched a hole in the wall of his dorm room.’ 

Kirishima zoned back out again, barely registering gentle hand on his knee. He looked up into Mina’s dark eyes, and gave a huff and a sad half smile. She always saw right through him. 

“Oh!” Mina shouted, causing everyone to look over at her. “I forgot my notebook in my dorm room. I have to go get it before class. Will you come with me Kirishima?” 

Kirishima looked up at her with nervous eyes before nodding and standing up to follow her. 

“We'll see you guys in class!” Mina said waving at Kaminari and Sero before grabbing Kirishima’s arm and making her way towards the dorms. 

— 

Kirishima felt queasy while walking past Uraraka’s room, and sat down immediately when they finally entered Mina’s room. 

“I don’t feel well. I think I should go to the nurse-“ Kirishima started before Mina silenced him by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. 

“Listen.” Mina said, running her fingers through Kirishima’s tangled, unstyled hair. “You’re my best friend. And I know when something’s wrong, okay? I may not be sure what it is, but I know it’s not nothing. And you don’t have to tell me, but I want you to know that you can. And until you feel like you can tell me, I can just be your shoulder to cry on.” 

Kirishima smiled weakly at her cheesy words before covering his face with his large hoodie. He looked around at everything but his best friend until the tears finally began to prick in his eyes and he heard Mina sigh. 

She pulled him down to lay his head in her lap, wiping the tears from his tired eyes and untangling his matted red hair until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima woke with a start, not knowing where he was. The room around him was dark and unfamiliar, and he found himself heaving, trying to catch his breath. 

After a couple seconds he realized he was in Mina’s room, and he remembered crying himself to sleep in her lap. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to forget the embarrassing memory. He laid there with his arms crossed over his face for a few moments before jolting up again. 

He looked over to the window to see that it was pitch black outside, and he ran his hands through his hair while brooding over what Aizawa-Sensei would say about him skipping out on his last three classes. 

Kirishima squinted his eyes until they finally adjusted on the pink neon numbers of Mina’s digital clock. 9:15pm. How on earth did he fall asleep for this long? And where is Mina? 

— 

Not until he reached the dorm lounge did he realize it was friday night. Everyone was gathered around the television, chatting and playing games while music played in the background. Midoriya noticed him first. 

“Kirishima-chan! It’s so nice to see you! I hope you’re feeling better!” He greeted him cheerfully. 

Kirishima looked at Mina and she nodded. “Thanks Midoriya. I am feeling a little better.” 

Midoriya replied with a soft, genuine smile before turning back to Iida and Todoroki, and Kirishima made his way over to the couch where Mina had moved over to make a spot for him.

“Are you doing alright?” She asked him and he gave her a small nod. 

“What happened anyways?” Kirishima questioned. 

“You fell asleep in my room and I went to class. I told Aizawa-Sensei you weren’t feeling well and that’s why you weren’t there. He sent Recovery Girl to check on you, and she came back and reported that you really weren’t looking too well, and that you needed to rest.” She explained.

He nodded, thinking over her response. He was able to breathe easier knowing that he wasn’t going to get in trouble with Aizawa-Sensei, but he couldn’t believe that he really looked so bad that Recovery Girl thought he was sick. 

Of course, he hadn’t gotten more than a couple hours of sleep in the past week, and hasn’t been able to eat almost anything. Maybe he really was sick. But right now, he’s starting to feel alright. 

—

That is until he looks over and sees Uraraka check her phone, and immediately excuse herself and head back towards the dorms. 

He doesn’t know why, but his head starts spinning again, and he starts to feel sick to his stomach. 

He’s sweating now, and he leans back into the couch and closes his eyes. 

“Ei, are you alright?” 

He knew it was Mina’s voice, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He felt light headed, and he brought his hands up to rub the beads of sweat off of his face. 

“Do you need to go to Recovery Girl?” 

Kirishima opened his eyes and quickly stood from the couch. 

“I’m okay. See you tomorrow. Mall right? Goodnight.” he responded before stumbling out of the room and making his way up the stairs. 

— 

Kirishima crashed into his room and slammed his door, locking it before falling into his bed with tears in his eyes. He knew something had to be done. He couldn’t live like this. He just didn’t know what to do. 

As he laid in bed, he started hearing Bakugou’s loud voice from the other side of their extremely thin shared wall. His stomach dropped when he heard Uraraka’s laugh as a response to whatever Katsuki had said. 

Kirishima rolled over and flipped the switch on his speaker that sat on his bedside table, then turned it up as loud as he possibly could. 

“Oi! Shitty hair!!! Turn that down!” He heard Bakugou scream through the wall, but he pretended he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

All he could do was lay in bed and stare at his ceiling. Waiting for the sun to come up. 

— 

It was 9am when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Ei, are you up? I want to catch the 10am train.” 

Oh yeah. He’s going to the mall with Mina this morning. 

“I’m up. I’ll be down in 20.” He replied before rolling out of bed and heading to the shower. 

— 

When he arrived in the lounge, he was greeted by Mina with a warm smile. He chuckled to himself as he got closer, and heard Kaminari and Sero complaining about being awake so early. 

“See Mina!” Kaminari yelled. “Kirishima’s tired too!” 

Kaminari waved his hands around Kirishima’s face, gesturing at his obvious eye bags. He swatted Denki’s hands away from his face and gave a genuine laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. 

They finally headed off to catch the train, and Kirishima wasn’t feeling too bad. He was able to laugh and make jokes with his friends, and even play wrestle with Kaminari when he made fun of his crocs. 

—

At the mall Kirishima was starting to feel like himself again. He was suddenly feeling like there was nothing holding him back. 

After a while of shopping, they all decided to go to the food court and get some lunch. They sat down with their food and Kirishima enjoyed his meal with his friends. He couldn’t even remember what was making him so upset in the first place.

— 

In the evening while Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero we’re finally going back to the train station, they ran into Midoriya and his friends. 

“Hey guys!” Midoriya shouted as he gave an enthusiastic wave. “Heading to the train station?” 

“Yeah! What about you guys?” Kaminari shouted back. Kirishima shook his head and laughed. He didn’t know how Denki could always be so enthusiastic. 

“Yeah, us too! We should all sit together!” Midoriya offered, and Mina accepted his kind invitation right away. 

When the train arrived, they piled on and got seats near the doors. Mina sat close to Uraraka and they compared new makeup and talked about everything they wanted to get in the mall but couldn’t afford. Kaminari and Midoriya made good conversation about All Might’s class and crime fighting, while Sero and Iida argued about some ad campaign they noticed in the mall. Kirishima didn’t want Todoroki to feel left out, so he made some small talk with him, but eventually just faded into Kaminari and Midoriya’s conversation. 

—

After getting back to UA, Kirishima kindly excused himself to go back to his room, saying goodnight to his friends and classmates before jogging up the stairs to the dorms. 

When he got to his room he sat down quickly on his bed, before laying back with his arms crossed behind his head. He was exhausted from today. 

Usually on Saturdays Kirishima has no problems staying up and having movie marathons with the squad, or playing video games with Denki and Hanta, but tonight felt different. It felt like he couldn’t stay awake. He almost felt... at peace? 

As he laid there fighting to keep his eyes open, he began to hear the sound of Bakugou’s loud, even snoring through the wall. It had become one of his favorite sounds- it calmed him, knowing that Bakugou was sound asleep and peaceful. At least that’s what Kirishima liked to believe. 

And laying there in the dark, he couldn’t help but drift off to sleep to the sound that would often keep others awake at night.


End file.
